The GazettEWhat Happen!
by Kuro Shinigami Gazerock
Summary: keseharian anak-anak band The GazettE seperti biasa enjoy it!


WHAT HAPPEN?

Author ~ si Kuro dari goa Shinigami

Genre ~ comedy garink lagi. Warning! Ini fic nista!

Rating ~ anak anak diatas umur yg kagak yadong kagak boleh baca. Hanya untuk anak anak dibawah umur yg ngaku yadong XD *abaikan!

Dimalem hari yg gelap ini *yaiyalah!*. Salah salah ! Ulangi !

Suasana beberapa hari ini dikediaman grup band The GazettE cukup ramai. Ada apakah gerangan?

"Gun! Ya.. lebih cepat! Ahhh.."

"Bang ook! Masukin lagi! Ahhh!"

"Kur! Jangan kuwalahan! Keluarin semua tenagamu! Yaaa.. terusshh.."

"Ahhh! Kim~ Uhhh~ Aaahhhh~"

Ehem. Sinyal agak rusak tadi. Mari kita perjelas.

"Ayo Gunawan! Kejar terus!", seru Aoi.

"Okto! Ayo bikin gol lagi!", teriak Ruki.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ wasit Kim~~~!", teriak Uruha histeris.

"Kur! Tangkep yg bener!", Reita gak mau kalah.

"Apaan lo kar kur kar kur! Jangan panggil panggil yayank gw! *jiaaahhhh XD*", Kai tiba tiba nyaut.

"Ehhhh PeDe! Orang abang gw si Kurnia kok yeeeeee.."

"Pakek sebutan lain dong! Nia atau yg lain."

"Iye ahh. Bawel", Reita nyumpelin segenggam keripik kentang ke mulutnya. Krauk krauk.

"Ihhhh biasa aja deh loe. Hellooowwww", Uruha mengkritik kebiasaan buruk bassis band tersebut dengan aksen sok gaulnya.

"Yg makan gw napa lo yg repot."

"Ooooo…. Jadi… lo manya gituuu… Okeyy… Ellloooooo… Guueeeehhhh…. = Eeeennnddddd…", semakin lebay saja Uruha. Ditambah lagi gerakan tangan super alay khas Indonesia. Anak anak lain pada gimanaaa gitu lihatnya.

"Eehhhh?" Uruha terkejut. Semua terdiam memperhatikan sang primadona itu.

"Nape lu?" Ruki memulai sesi pertanyaan.

"Gak. Gw permisi ke toilet dulu ya, guys." Uru terlihat sedih dan berlari ke toilet.

"Nape tu orang? Bisa sedih juga ya?" cela Ruki.

"Iya! Hellooowww~ pliiissss deehhhh~ kok bisa sih cin~~", tambah Reita yg sontak membuat keempat lelaki itu tertawa.

"Kalian kebayang gak sih kalo Uru jadi pemain sepak bola? Misalnya jadi Diego gitu." Ujar Aoi.

"Pasti gini nih. Eh Patrick! Pliiissss deeehhh~ oper sini dong~!" Reita mencontohkan. Semuanya tertawa termasuk mbak kunti yg numpang lewat.

"Kalo…. Kalo jadi pelatih? Rachmat Darmawan gitu?" usul Ruki.

"Eeehhh… lo tu bisa gak sih turutin guweeehhhh~? Tendang cin~ tendang~!" Reita kembali mempraktekkan. Semua tertawa lagi.

"Emmm. Gimana kalo wasit?" Kai ikutan.

"Misalnya pas pelanggaran ya. Gini. Eh sini sini. Lo tu sakit jiwaaa ya? Masa' tu anak orang lo tubruk-tubruk gitu. Lo mikir dong. Mikir~!" Reita berhasil membuat ketiga temannya tertawa histeris sampe nangis-nangis.

30 menit kemudian sepak bola final SEA GAMES antara Indonesia dan Malaysia selesai dengan kekalahan Indonesia. Tawa mereka berubah menjadi tangisan. Selain itu, Uruha pun tak kunjung kembali.

"Eh. Si anak alayers mana? Kok gak balik-balik? Tidur duluan ya? Atau digondol genderuwo?" ujar Reita.

"Gak deh. Tadi kalian lihat kan raut sedihnya. Sejak nonton sepak bola, apa ada kejadian aneh dipertandingan?" Kai sok bijak.

"Gw tau! Mungkin gara-gara wasit ganteng dari Korea kali ini cuman jadi tukang pegang nomor buat pergantian pemain dipinggir lapangan!" ucap Ruki.

"Bener juga sih." Mereka bertiga meng'amini pendapat si vokalis chibi.

"Susul yuk!" keempat makhluk itu bersama-sama menuju toilet mencoba menemukan kepastian.

Ditoilet…..

Ruki mengetuk-ngetuk pintu toilet, "Uru… masih idup kan lo?". Tak ada jawaban apapun. Mereka berempat bimbang didepan pintu toilet. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar isak tangis cowok bahenol bertampang uke itu.

"Uhuhu… hiks..hiks", terdengar suara samar-samar.

"Lu kenapa, Ru? Ambeien ya?" tanya Ruki.

"Huhu…huwaa.." tangisan semakin terdengar.

"Gak lah. Pasti….. Diare kan?" sahut Kai.

"Huhu…. Huwaaaa…!" suara tangisan semakin keras.

"Gw tau gw tau! Pasti lagi dapet kan?" cerocos Reita.

"HUWAAAAAA!" tangisan tersebut menggelegar. Reita mendapat hadiah bogem dari ketiga temannya. Tidak hanya itu, sebuah gayung terlempar dari dalam toilet menuju Reita. Reita dapat menghidar dengan bangganya. Tapi seperempat detik kemudian disusul dengan sebuah ember yg berhasil mengenai Reita. Terjun…. Lalu hinggap dikepalanya. Bingo!"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membujuk Uruha lewat Aoi. Si Mr. Hentai.

"Uru-chan~", dengan nada menggoda.

"Hiks… Ao.. A… Ao.. Ao… Aoi.." kalimatnya tersendat-sendat seperti seorang rapper. Bahkan seperti Ikimono Gakari dalam theme song Naruto. Aoi Aoi Ano Sora.

Dengan jurus maut (red, rayuan) si y+aoi, Uru mau keluar. Mereka menunggu jawaban Uruha.

"A… aku….. U…Uruu… U…Uru…"

"Iya. Lo kenapa? Gw tau lo itu Uru."

"Anu…. Uru…. Uru…. Uru punya jerawat~ hiks hiks~ Huwaaa!" seru Uruha sambil menunjukkan jerawat super kecil -yg bahkan hanya bisa dilihat dengan teleskop— dijidatnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Hiks… apa kata dunia? Gimana penilaian fans-fansku? Padahal tiap hari Uru udah luluran, facial ke salon, de el el. Pasti sekarang kalian gak mau temenan sama Uru deh. Karena Uru udah jadi orang terjelek didunia. Kalian benci kan? Iya kan? Kan?" ceritanya dengan lebay.

Aoi, Kai, Ruki, dan Reita terdiam. Satu persatu meninggalkan Uru pergi.

"Kirain ada apaan."

"Game onlen ahh.."

"Onlen ah.. apdet status…"

"Masak resep baru ah.."

"Eh? Kok pergi? Kok cuek? Ini kan musibah besar seorang lady! Hei! Dunia ini dapet bencana lho!"

_OWARI_

Wawancara singkat dgn Author XD…

Uruha : *nyibakkin jubah dan rambut* selamat siang….

Kuro : *mimisan* si…si…si…si…aannnggggg! *tepar*

Uruha : Kayaknya aq anggota terakhir yg jadi reporter. *aura ladynya kluar*

Kuro : Oh senorita. Kau dapat mewawancaraiku kapanpun kau mau. 3

Uruha : Oke. Langsung saja. *kalem*….. KENAPA LO BUAT GW JADI SELEBAY INI!"

Kuro : *muka abis kena badai topan ama banjir bandang*

Uruha : JAWABB! *cekik*

Kuro : Makhhh…maaaa…makkhhhaapp….

Uruha : Oke. Gw lagi baek jadi gw mangapin. Tapi inget, gw gak lebey.

Kuro : Makasiiiiii. Maap udah ngatain lebey TAT.

Uruha : Gak papa. Mari kita lanjutkan. Kapan lo buat cerita ini?

Kuro : Pas SEA GAMES itu lho, bang. =,=

Uruha : Kok baru upload?

Kuro : Suka-suka gw, bang.

Uruha : iiihhhhhh! Jutek banget sih loe! Hellooooowwwww~

Kuro : *tepok jidat* *dalem ati: kgk lebey dari hongkong?*

Wawancara ra nggenah diatas gak wajib dibaca. Gak penting. =="

Sampai jumpa diFic-fic garink berikut'na… ^-^/


End file.
